A portable liquid dispensing device is a desirable product for consumers. The device can be used to dispense a variety of sprayable liquids including, but not limited to, oral care products such as breath fresheners, repellants (e.g., mace, pepper spray), personal products such as sun tan lotion deicers and the like. Such devices may be carried in a pocket, purse or the like.
A portable liquid dispensing device may be disadvantageous if liquid is prematurely or accidentally dispensed such as while the device is in a pocket or purse. One way of addressing this problem is to provide a locking mechanism for the nozzle of the device. The locking mechanism, when locked, prevents accidental contact with a pump assembly (that is used to release liquid from the nozzle). While such a system cam prevent unwanted discharge of the liquid, consumers may find the locking mechanism difficult to operate and/or forget to engage the locking mechanism while the liquid dispensing device is not in use.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a liquid dispensing device with an assembly for selectively spraying a liquid such as an oral care product such as oral care products, a breath freshener, repellant (e.g. mace, pepper spray), personal products such as sun screen, deicer and the like and which provides an easily engageable mechanism for preventing accidental spraying of the liquid. Such a device would provide an added convenience to the consumer and enable use of a liquid product such as a breath freshener in an easily accessible and convenient manner without the disadvantages or accidental discharge of the liquid.
It would be a further advance to provide a liquid dispensing device with a liquid dispensing assembly in which the dispensing assembly is protected from accidental discharge so that the user has complete control over when the liquid is dispensed from the liquid dispensing assembly.
It would also be desirable to provide the liquid dispensing device with an assembly for holding keys or other portable items. Such a device would provide an added convenience to the consumer.